Gaurdian
by zakipoe79
Summary: For every knight has a shield, every flame casts light, and every Angel has a past.She would be his. ZelOC YuanMartel Kranna Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS, but I wish I did. This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. Everything else I have writtin up till now has been for my original story, The LOST. I own rights to a few characters that exist in the strory, as I'm throwing my own characters in this for fun. Be forewarned though, I don't know when I will next be able to update. My family and friends (along with my un-official beta reader, Sempai) are all pestering me for the next chapter of LOST. I don't know how much longer I will be able to mantain my sanity! Aaaagh! This story is in an AU. I know this is anoying, but I'm going to say it now: This is a story involving an OC/Zelos. I usualy can't stand that kind of thing (**_The Forgotten _**being an exeption), but I had to do it. After I played the game for a third time (each time Zel lived because I'm a freak) and Zel was going to have to be killed, I lost it, and deleted the game, and started over. May Zelos be sexy forever! Huzzah! **

**P.S. This is a memi-angst fic, and I'm going to start out with my character. Can you guess who she is? XD**

**Prologue**

Kage sat on an iron bed in a darkened bedroom. It was already 11:00, but she still couldn't get to sleep. 'Dammit.' Her head was tilted downward, her dark greasy

chocolate hair covered her eyes. It had been weeks since she had left the house. Shio wouldn't let her leave. Shio, her step-dad was a cruel and controling man. She could

never understand whst her mother saw in him, but then again, she shouldn't be suprised, as she often told herself. Shio was the fourth guy that Mom had been with, not

including her father. Kage's father... Kage didn't know much about him. She had been raised by her mother, and her mothers Brothers. She wasn't sure what to think about

him. No one even knew if he was alive or not, but Kage's Mom didn't think he was. "He was never very responsible" her grandmother once told her, when the then eight

old Kage had asked. Her father had given her her name, and most people didn't believe it was her real name. Her father, according to everyone whas a lying, horrible man

hurt Kage's Mom very badly. Kage had, before then, often drempt that her father was an elf, or a fairy, or somthing, and that she would one day be taken away by him.

Life in the city she was born in was hard, children had to fend for themselves more often then not. People who lived even a vauge resemblence of a good life were

looked down upon, and the children shunned. Kage had been one of those children. For a large part of her life, all she had done was make false friends. Everyone she had

known were in high places due to the good places she had lived in most of her life. Well, at least they were considered good where she lived. Kage had turned eighteen the

other day, and they had all celebrated with a small party. All meaning Kage and her imaginary friends: Zelos, Kratos, Regal, Presea, Colette, Lloyd, Genis, Sheens and Raine.

They had popped up into existance one day when her mom had taken off time out of her 'buisy schedule' to to take her to a Blockbuster in Houston, where she lived, and

Kage had selected a game.

The name of it, "Tales of Symphonia". Kage had read the back of the box, and decided she wanted it. Kage always had her head in the clouds. People often told

her she was air-headed, but she wasn't stupid. When people called her names, including her friends, she would get angry, but deep down inside, she was really sad. She

would play the game every day, but still had not beaten it. As it was only a five-day rental, she had to turn it in, but decided not to. She hid it, and her mom had to pay for

the missing discs. The game had become her life. Every twist and turn in the lives of the characters resembled a turn in her own life. The characters became her only

freinds. At night, when no one was at the house, which was as it almost always was, she would talk to them. She would tell them about her day, her feelings, her

discoveries, her hopes, and her sadness. A year later, her mother got rid of Aki (the man she had been with at the time), and Kage went to live with her grandmother.

Another year passed and her mother returned. "Kage, how would you feel if I told you I had met a new man?" Her mother asked. Knowing what would happen if she voiced

her true feelings on the subject, Kage had replied "I'd love to meet him". A period of time passed, and her mother married the new man, Shio. The new family all packed up,

and Kage was forced to leave the slums of her childhood, into the sunny beach's of California.

Kage was now eighteen, and legally an adult, but her mother had dissapeared. Her mom was the only member of her family that would still talk to her, and she had

vanished, just like her biological father had, to be left in the care of a sick man. '12:00' Kage sat up, and her bare feet hit the wooden floor. She walked over to the window

and looked outside. Her step-dad had left her here and locked her inside. The room she was staying in was the only room of a one-room wooden house more deserving of

the name 'shack'. Shio had tossed her in the door yesterday night, after taking her out to dinner and told her to "stay here" because he "would be back soon". Then he

locked the door, and still hadn't come back. She held her hand-made zelos plushie to her chest, and squeezed it tightly. "Hey, Zelos." Kage murmured. "It's a full moon

tonight." She looked up at the moon-lit sky and smiled grimly. Kage had no doubt that her step-dad would not come back for her. To him she was just a crazy little girl. It

was late, and she was really hungry. Kage pressed her hand against the glass and pushed, the pane fell out. Kage put the Zelos plushie in her mouth, and jumped out the

window. Grabbing 'Zell-kun' in her hand, she shoved the doll into her large pants pocket, and ran.

She didn't know why she was running, or where to, but she felt the need to. It was like some evolved form of a primitive instinct- the moon seemed to be whispering

to her 'This way, follow me'. Kage obeyed and ran until she reached a large stone dais. She had been left in the desert, and the sky was brilliant, like Kage would imagine

it would of been at the beginning of time. She jumped up on to the oddly-colored grey stone, surrounded all around by golden sand. Looking up at the moon, the chill of the

night air slapping her as a sudden gust of wind blew her scrappy clothes. Suddenly Kage was afraid, so she did the only thing she knew to do when she felt scared.

"Tethe'alla... protect me." Tethe'alla. The moon, and a place from her game. As if drawn by her voice, the moon seemed to shine brighter. Kage cenched and unclenched

her hands. It was really late. 12:00 was really late. She needed to get back to the shack. What if Shio had come back for her. As Kage was about to turn around, she

found her feet frozen in place. 'Why can I not move?' Her eyes opened widely as a lavender whirlpool suddenly appeared at her feet. "Wha?" She uttered aloud. Trying to

move her feet, she stumbed and fell. She was no longer standing but she couldn't move. When she tried to, she felt a sharp pain shoot up her back. This was all so

familiar, somehow. "!" Suddenly, Kage was pulled through, and everything went dark.

"Hey, Zelos, are we there yet?" The brunette youth compained. "No. Estimated time till our arrival...5min and 15 seconds." Replied a pink-haired girl, in place of the

exausted Chosen of Tethe'alla. "We really should hurry, the mana is dissapearing." The professor said. "Do you think it could be Aska?" asked Genis. "No." Sheena

turned toward Genis. "Aska's signature is different. This one... is stronger." Lloyds head snapped up. "Do you think it could be Cruxis?" "..." Zelos looked towards Lloyd,

but didn't say anything. Zelos had assured the party that he knew how to get to the place the mana was eminating from, but not how. "Zelos, you've been awfully quiet this

whole time. Do you have anything to say?" Raine looked at Zelos who shook his head 'no'. "I'm betting he is just tired. Right, Zelos?" Smiled Lloyd, perky as usual. "Yeah,

just a little tired. Don't worry about me." He flashed a charming grin towards his temporary companions and turned to look at the moon.

Zelos Wilder had been woken up around 11:00PM by a Cruxis messenger telling him that his 'Gaurdian' was soon to arrive. When Zelos asked what he meant, the

page had mentioned that he didn't know anything, then left. There were so many ways to translate whatever it was that they were trying to say. He could go with the

"gaurdian angel" bit or the "parent" one, but Yggdrasil was never that simple. He had a way of making everything more complicated then was necissary. It was of little

matter though: Whatever his Lord was planning was fine with him, as long as he didn't have to be chosen of Tethe'alla anymore. "Remaining time until arrival, ten

seconds." Damn, Presea was a creepy kid. To think, he, Zelos, might of ended up that way if he hadn't obeyed the leader of Cruxis. "So... we are here, then." Murmured

Raine. The Rheards decended upon the cramped island. "This... place..." Murmured Raine. Indeed, 'This place' was the Otherworldly gate. "Do you think someone is

coming here from Sylvarant?" Genis whispered. Zelos knew better. Whoever this 'gaurdian' was, he certainly wasn't human, definatly not from the backwater world of

Sylvarant. After all, now was soon, right? Wherever this being came from originally, it was most assuredly part of Cruxis. They all got out of the flying-contraptions and

walked towards the dais. "The mana... is here... where is the source?" Zelos ignored Genis and walked towards the center of the dais

_...Now..._

A young womans voice broke the groups sudden silence, and Zelos' eyes opened wide. 'What?' He quickened his pace and stopped. A child was lying at his feet.

Confused, and a little desturbed he knelt down on the ground. "What the..." Lloyd's voice seemed far away. He tuned them all out. _This _was his 'gaurdian'? This frail, pale

woman-child? She didn't hardly look strong enough to lift a practice sword! His hand moved as if on it's own, and he brushed the dark, dirty hair out of the girls face.

'Who...?' The girl he gazed upon had dark brown hair- almost black, and looked very ill. She was so thin- like she hadn't eaten in days and there were dark lines under her

eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. As if awoken by his touch, the child awoke. "..." Zelos and everyone looked at her. Lloyd was kneeling on the ground next to Zelos, but

every one else stayed back, shocked at his sudden move. Sheena broke the silence. "Get your hands off her, you perv! She's not one of your hunnies!" The ninja-woman

growled. Zelos didn't move. He was shocked. The girl he held in his hands as no elf- or even half-elf, but she sure as hell wasn't human. Her eyes held none of the spark

children were supposed to have. They seemed dull and lifeless, but he couldn't see any type of crystal on her, cruxis or otherwise.

"...Zell..los?" The girl murmured. The red-headed chosens eyes widened brefly. Oh course she would know his name... she was his gaurdian... right? Zelos

nodded, and looked at her. "What... is your name?" He asked the girl. "My name is... K..age. Are you rea..lly real?" His arms tightened they're hold on her shoulders.

Never had he heard anyone sound so vunurable. She didn't seem to despise him... to love him... just curious. "Real as can be, Hunny! 3" He said, trying to put some of

his 'normal' self into his words. "..." Kage looked up at him, and smiled. "Are Regal...Presea...Collette...Lloyd...Raine and Genis all here as well?" The girl asked,

hopefully. "Yes." Zelos said. "Hey! What about me!" Sheena huffed, and Kage grinned a grin much like Zelos. "Ah... Sheena Fujibayashi... As hot-headed as ever, I see."

Kage was sure that this was just another one of her dreams, but why destroy it by thinking too much? 'Good dreams like this don't come often...' She thought. Without

thinking, she did what she had done in many other dreams before this. She sat up- careful of her back- (since when do dreams convey pain so well?)- and kissed the

Chosen of Tethe'alla. Then she fell back down, and his porcelin face of shock dissapeared with it from her sight.

**A.N. Sorry it was so short, but I had to get the idea out of my head. I dunno if I'm going to write more. If you want me to, comment so, please! TT Anyways, I started writing late... it's 2:43AM now. I'm going to make an account, and post it now. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I know I said I wouldn't continue it unless someone replied... but I couldn't help it! Ohohohohohohohoho! I like writing very much, so now I'm going to write... Chapter one! Get ready... And no, I can't spell Rheard. Reinad? Rhieard? GAH! Well, you know, those little flying... things.**

**I caaan't spelll... And I don't have spell check. Woe am I. **

**Chapter One**

'Why did she kiss me?' Zelos wondered as **she **sat on his lap, unconsious, and clinging to his pink top in her sleep as if for dear life.

Every now and then she would

wimper, as if she was afraid, or in great pain. Everyone exept Sheena had throught it best that Kage ride with him since she didn't seem to be too comfortable in anyone

elses Rheards. 'This... is going to be a nuisance.' He realized as he looked down for a brief moment at the young girl. What were they going to do with her? Zelos was all

for leaving her in someone elses hands, but he couldn't just leave a possible member of Cruxis on someones doorstep... And it just so happens that the same thing was on

the other peoples minds as well. Voices floated on the breeze and reached the Chosen of Tethe'alla's ears. He was flying slowly in the back, as to not desturb the girl. He

only heard snaches of the conversation though. "What if...Mithos...Trust." That was Genis. "No...much like...abandoned." That was Raine. What about? Ah. "Never...

pervert...Meltokyo?" Sheena spoke up. 'So. Genis is worried that Kage will end up like Mithos did, Raine thought that she might of been abandoned, and Sheena wanted to

leave her at his house in Meltokyo. Not gonna happen.' Zelos thought to himself. After all, the girl _looked _weak, but Yggdrasil was no pro-wrestler yet... he could still kick

your ass, who was to say she wasn't the same? Zelos decided he would propose keeping her on the team when they reached his house. They were supposed to be

heading for the Tower of Salvation, where he would complete his job of betraying them all, but it seemed Cruxis must have other plans for him. Why couldn't anyone make

up they're freaking mind? They would have to have new plans for him. Why else would he have gotten a message from one of the angels that he was to abandon his current

task and instead pick up some weak chick? Mabye they wanted _her _as Martels Vessel. Sure would save time. It didn't seem like anyone was really interested in

protecting _her_ and he really was starting to doubt she could protect herself.

Zelos let his mind wander down that path. If she was Martels new Vessel he wouldn't have to fight Lloyd and the others, whom he was really starting to grow fond

of. He **still **wouldn't be a sacrifice, and...The young girl squirmed in his lap, as if sensing his thoughts. One of the sleeves of her too-large shirt (they had had to change her

clothes because hers were destroyed, so she had 'borrowed' one of Zelos' undershirts) slipped off of her shoulder revealing a slim pale neck and... 'What the-' a little above

the crook of her arm, right under her collar-bone was a small tatoo of a strange symbol with wings growing out of it. His hand reached out as if to put it back onto her

shoulder, but he instead traced the gentle curves of the symbol. 'Where have I seen this...?' The girl shifted at his touch and curled around his arm. Zelos quickly snapped

back into reality, and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt with his free hand. 'How am I going to steer like this?' He grumbled internally. "Where am I...?" Ah. So the girl was

finally awake. Where was she? 'Is she just stupid, or does she really have no idea?' Suddenly the girl sat up sharply. 'Holy shi-' How did she get better so quickly? Wasn't

she in horrible agony just a moment ago? He watched her with interest as she leaned over the side of his Rheard. Kages eyes widended "It _wasn't _a dream! This is.. real?

Is this all really, really, real?" Kage whispered, as if she was afraid speaking too loudly would cause everything around her to shatter.

Zelos was shocked. Why did she seem so happy to be here? Didn't she know what was happening everywhere? If she was of Cruxis wouldn't she know of his

trechery? Why does she seem so... glad? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a choking sound. His heart skipped a beat. 'Is she... crying?' He didn't say anything for a

moment, then had an idea. "Hunny, Don't cry! You're face will look all funny if you do... " The crying almost immediently stopped

and she turned away from the edge and hugged him. "Thank you.. Zel-kun. The moon must of answered my wish..." and then she fell asleep again. 'What is she,

narceleptic?' He thought. 'And why Zel-kun?' What is 'kun'? is it some kind of sausage? 'Great. Now I'm starting to sound like Lloyd. "Hey, professor, is a philanderer

somthing you can eat...?"' he thought, and then abruptly giggled. 'GIGGLES?' Now Zelos was desturbed.

A couple of hours passed and soon they had reached the gate of Meltokyo, which they flew over. The group jumped off the Rheards, Zelos last because he was

holding Kage, then Lloyd flicked his wrist and the Rheards vanished. "Lets go inside." Lloyd motioned towars Zelos' house, which he always kept unlocked for some weird

reason. Zelos, still pretending to be tired immidiantly opted that they all stay at his place and sleep for the night. The others agreed. The only problem was where the girl

would sleep. Zelos' home was huge, but he barely had enough room for the eight party members alone, much less a ninth one. Generally Lloyd would sleep in the same

room as Zelos, but instead, tonight Lloyd would sleep with Regal and Kage would sleep with Zelos, because she seemed permenantly attached to his shirt.

"Sorry, Zelos, you have to sleep with Kage tonight. I'll sleep with Regal, K?" Lloyd waved a goodnight to Zelos and went to bed. Zelos stared at the lump of female

flesh attached to him. "..." Zelos sweatdropped. "Well, no bath tonight, I guess." Zelos said aloud, but he really didn't want to sleep next to a dirty little girl in

his clean bed, so he woke up Sebastian and asked him to prepare the bath. "Will you be bathing together, Master Zelos?" "Ah! Ahhh ummm... no. Not at all. No. Nope."

Zelos stammered out. 'What is wrong with me? I need to fix this...' "Actually, I might have to be with her when she bathes shes kind of... unconsious. Get one of the maids

to bathe her. I'll stay by her side, she freaks out when I'm not around." That much was true. It seemed that whenever Zelos tried to give her to someone else, she would try

and squeeze him to death. It would be better to have her near him at all times. 'Martel, I hope this isn't what Yggdrasil meant by "gaurdian".' "As you wish, Sir." Sebastian

called over one of the maids, and they took her to the bathroom.

The bathwater was already drawn when they went in, and the maids removed her from him, and then her clothes. When Zelos tried to look, one of the older maids

hit him and gave him a repremanding look. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooowwww..." Zelos cried. "Don't be such a pervert, chosen!" The maid hissed, and looked at the girl.

"By Martel..." The woman whispered, and looking up at the now unclothed girl, who had to be held up by the maids so she wouldn't slip into the water too far, Zelos took in

a sharp breath. "Oh...my...Goddess..." He whispered. The girl, Kage, was but a shadow of a child. Her skin streched taut over her bones like she hadn't eaten very well in

a long time, and they're were bruises all over her arms and legs. She had a long thin scar on her back, and was as pale as death under all of the grime that covered her

body. All of this destracted her from the unusual tatoo. "Zelos," The maid whispered, forgetting her position momentarily. "What happened to her? Where is she from...?"

Zelos replied grimly, "I don't know, Marie, I... don't know."

After they had bathed Kage carefully, the donned her in a set of the chosens old clothes that had shrunk in the wash. They were exactly the same as his clothes,

exept where he had a black undershirt, she had white, and where he had a pink top, she had navy. The gold on his clothes were on (now) her own silver, and the pants

remained the same. For her to sleep in, she wore only the undershirt, and the pants. They kept the over-coat, the white gloves, and the dark brown shoes seperate. Zelos

thought Kage looked good in his clothes, and wondered if she joined the group what kind of weapon she would use, but he swiftly repremanded himself. The girl was sick.

She couldn't go with them... could she? If by some... miracle... she managed to get better... Zelos had an idea, and made up his mind. He gave a brief thanks to the maids,

and went to the room as if to sleep. He waited a while, and after all of the others were asleep, he used his angelic gift of being super quiet to dress her in the remaining

clothes, and took her outside to his Rheard. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he felt he needed to.

He sat her in front of him, and positioned her between his legs so he could fly, and she wouldn't fall out. Holding her tightly with his legs, he launched into the air,

hopind he didn't wake up his companions. In the dim steet lights, though, if he had bothered to look back, he would see the shine of lavender in the corner of the street...

Kage felt wind blowing against her, and the warmth of somthing close to her. 'What could it be?' She thought, and tried to raise her head, but it was difficult. She

hadn't realized she was so weak. She hadn't felt this way on Earth... As she strained to move, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, and she heard Zelos' soft voice.

"It's going to be O.K. I'm taking you to... a doctor." Of sorts. He murmured. 'A doctor? Why a doctor? I should be fine...' Kage thought. 'Why would... Zelos... care?'

"What?" She heard him ask, and it seemed like he was far away. She hadn't realized she had been speaking aloud her thoughts. Kage smiled up at him. "Thank... you..."

She managed to get out, and tucked herself up to his chest, let out a sigh, and went to sleep.

Zelos looked at her worriedly. 'What was wrong with her? She wasn't this bad when we found her... and her Mana is getting weaker and weaker.' He found himself

worrying. What was he going to do? He had to take her to someone. This seemed too complicated for an ordinary doctor, and who in Cruxis could he trust...? Wait a

minute... 'Kratos' He thought irritably. He hated the man, but he had no choice. With a sigh of his own, he turned his plane around and headed forth, to Welgaia.

Kratos sat, bored, in his office. He had seen Zelos carry off the unusual young girl, and head in the direction of Flanoir, and saw the look of worry on the Lecherous

Chosens face. He knew he should be helping Lloyd and the others save Colette, after all, Zelos had refused to help. 'A traitor.' Thought Kratos, who was also a traitor. 'We

are like twin stars...' Kratos was tossed out of his thoughts by a sharp rap of the door, Kratos turned to open, and found the opject of his thoughts kneeling on the floor

before him, eyes wide with panic. "Please, help her!" Kratos's eyes caught on the small female in his arms and gasped. 'So this is what Mithos had been worrying about

before. The 'gaurdian' has finally come. The Lady of his nightmares.' Kratos had changed when he got back, into his 'judgment' attire, and looked at Zelos in the eye. He

could have some fun with this.

"So.. the traitor is asking the father of the man he has betrayed for help, when he himself would give none. How amusing." Kratos said coldly. Zelos looked at him

back in the eyes. "Yes, a traitor. Please..." Kratos looked at the lithe chosen. "And what would you do in return?" Kratos asked a smirk forming on his lips. Zelos blanched

at the thoughts that filled his head, but retained his composure. "I... will help you're son." Zelos muttered, unsure of why he would. 'You already are.' Thought Kratos,

looking at the girl in his lap. 'He really has no idea who she is... or does he?' "Zelos." The chosen looked up. "Do you... know who she is?" Zelos' eyes widened in shock.

"Yes..." he hissed. "She is Kage." 'Does he know?' Thought Zelos. 'Does he know the truth?'

Kratos was amused. Zelos had turned defensive. Very well, Kratos knew what he needed to. Zelos probably knew she was important somehow, just not _why_.

"Alright." Kratos said, trying to sound like he was accepting it remorsefully. "As long as you help me and... do not betray my son." Zelos looked at him and nodded.

"Ok" Kratos looked at the girl. "It seems her Mana has been being drained from her body. How long has she been here? She is not... of this world." Kratos murmured.

Zelos looked up at him, 'How can you tell?' etched perfectly into his face. "It's her Mana that is left. It's the polar opposite of the Mana we have here. In Sylvarant, or

Tethe'alla. I doubt very much she will be able to survive here... unless..." Now Kratos actually thought for a moment. The other things he already knew he had learned from

his former apprentice, but this... was strange.

"Unless what?" Zelos asked, fear evident in his eyes. 'Does he know how he looks?' Wondered Kratos. 'Nah, probably isn't even aware what she _is _to him.'

"Unless... Now this is important, Zelos, are you really willing to make this decision for her? You know how it feels to not have a choice. I'll tell you, but you have to promise

to think on it before saying 'yes', alright?" Kratos said, seriously. "Alright, alright, yeah, yeah, yeah, Okaaayyyy..." Zelos muttered loudly. Kratos was amused. "We can

turn her... into an 'angel'." The smile dissapeared off the Chosens face. "An...A-angel?" Zelos had gone through that process, quickly, yes, but is still wasn't fun.

"An Angel. Now think on that." Kratos stood silent, waiting for Tethe'alla's would-be-chosens answer. "Is they're no other way?" 'Goddess. Now I'm really starting to

sound like Lloyd.' His voice came out as a squeak. "...No. Besides returning her to her own world, which I don't think is possible at this moment in time. Mabye never."

Zelos remembered how happy she had been to be in Tethe'alla. How she had looked so peaceful near them all. "...OK. I think it will be fine. She can... handle it." Kratos

nodded, and led her into the back room behind his office, where he stored his extra crystals...

When Kage woke up, she couldn't feel anything. No warmth, no cold, nothing. She almost immidiantly panicked. She was sitting up now, in a bed that did not

look familiar, and she realized that it was late. She lay back down and tried to sleep, but found she couldn't. 'Whats... happening to me?' Kage tried to open her mouth

to speak but nothing came out. She stood up, and tried to walk to the door, but due to her lack of nerves, she was un-coordinated, and fell down. She opened her mouth,

and gasped and the sudden impact, but felt no pain. Her eyes widened, and she struggled to stand. Finally, she got up, balanced somewhat, and opened the door, leaning

on it for support. The hallway was empty. She seemed to be in a big, metal place. She wandered down the halls, noting how familiar this part of the building seemed to her,

and stopped when she reached an open space. Her eyes widened. There were four guards, who looked like Desians patrolling the area. 'No, not Desians... Renegades?'

Kage looked around. None of them payed her any mind, and she walked around a bit. 'Why am I here? Why am I in a Renegade base? Why do they act like I belong

here? Whats going on?'

She wandered up a couple of stairs, and through a couple of doors, until she reached a place that looked _really _familiar. 'What am I doing in Sylvarants Renegade

base!' Kage howled in her head. She couldn't feel. She couldn't speak. She was in a video game world. She was in... Zelos's clothes!

That did it. "WHAT!" She screamed aloud, causing a group of gaurds that were munching on sandwiches nearby to stare at her in confusion. "Hey!" Kage giggled. "I can

speak now! Hell Yeah!" She paused a moment. "...And I don't feel so weak anymore." 'but I still can't feel anything...' She realized sadly.

"That would make sense, Kage, after all, you are an Angel now, and angels are not weak." Kage turned towards the voice, and was met with the most handsome

man she had ever seen, besides Zelos, of course. "Y-yuan...?" Kage blushed 'An angel... how? Oh, right... I can't feel so..' "Yes, I am Yuan." The blue haired elven man

said smoothly. "Uh... Yuan, I know this is a stupid question, but..." Yuan waited for a gut wrenching question, he expected it. When he had turned angel, he had suffered a

great loss as well. "Where are my wings?"

Yuan stared at the girl for a while, then burst out laughing. It looked so strange to Kage, who had never see him do anything but scowl, that she burst out laughing,

as well. "Whats going on here?" Kage and Yuan both stopped laughing immediantly, and tried to don they're most serious expressions. It was Kratos. "Uh... nothing?"

Kages' tone of extreme stupidity almost caused Yuan to burst out laughing again, but he restrained himself. "I was mearly speaking to my guest." Yuan spoke calmly.

Kratos tilted his head to the side. "Really, now? I could of sworn I heard raucious laughter while I was in my office... on the other side of the building."

Kage looked down at her feet, like a child repremanded, and muttered. "I'm... sorry." The word tasted funny in her mouth, she had never had to say it before. Where

she came from, she was considered wealthy, so no one ever bothered with her. Kratos looked at her for a moment and smiled. "No. It's alright. It's good to laugh." Kage

looked up into his eyes. "You are Kratos." She said, feeling the need to let out all of her Knowladge of the situation out. At once. "You are an angel, and your son is Lloyd

Irving. We are currently in Sylvarant's Renegade base. The Renegades are run by the great-almighty Yuan of ultimate blue hair, who is an old aquantance, and a fellow

angel. Zelos Wilder will betray Lloyds group if people continue to show him contempt, and then he will die. I am now an angel. I am... no longer human?" Kratos and Yuan's

eyes bugged out. "How...?" Kratos said. "In my world... you are part of an unusual myth." That was part true. They where game characters. "I know... almost

everything about you, I would assume."

Yuan was silent a moment. Then, "Ultimate blue hair?" "Totally, man." Kage smiled.

**A.N. So, that was the first chapter. Not much, I'm sorry, but I'll get to work on the next one right away! ;; It's getting... silly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Update! Okay, so I know that I haven't in a while but… forgive me? big eyes I'm having fun with this. I had been thinking of ways to continue, and I know how it's going to. The story may get a little crazy, but I will try to 'build bridges' so that you will know what I'm talking about. I don't own Tales of Symphonia! If I did, then Zelos would be in every scene, and Yuan would be a playable character (Mithos, too) if only TOS was mine… **

**Chapter Two**

_'She will be in a state of unconsciousness that can easily be broken for a while. It would be best not to wake her. For that time she will not need you. If you don't want to cause suspicion amongst the group and ruin our plan, it would be best to return to them now.' _The auburn haired seraphim's voice still rang in the red heads ears.

'Stupid, stupid, Zelos…! Why did I have to go promising that stupid haughty angel my loyalty? Why did I agree to leave Kage there?' Flitted through his head, along with other such thoughts as: 'Another world', and 'Why was she so hurt?' Then the occasional image of her smile and the leer on the older mans face… "That's it!" stomped his foot on the ground of his room (which he had been pacing in moments ago) "I'm sick of waiting! I'm going to go check on her!"

"Zelos? Are you alright?" A worried voice flowed into the room accompanied by a head of spiky brown hair. Ah. It was the epitome of innocence. "Lloyd? Nah, I'm fine Bud. I'm a little worried about Kage, is all." He smiled his carefree smile. It was the truth, after all.

Shortly after arriving in Meltokyo he had run into Raine. Zelos quickly came up with the excuse that while a maid was bathing her, she had noticed that Kage was seriously injured, so he had taken her to a hospital. Raine had told the others, and they had bought the excuse.

So everyone started getting ready to head over to the Tower of Salvation, to continue the 'great journey' of 'salvation'. That was when the blizzard hit. This caused Zelos to wonder if maybe Martel was really a Goddess. How else would he have had such awesome luck?

I mean, since when did it ever snow in Meltokyo? He had only ever seen it once, and that was a time he didn't really want to think about. The funny thing, was this time his head wasn't caught in the distant past. Rather, he was more freaked out about the idea that he may have weird interests in some girl whose purpose in Tethe'alla was still unknown.

"Dammit!" Zelos nearly shouted once the young Lloyd was out of the room. He flumped down on his bed, dropping his face into his hands, and letting his long red hair shield his face from view. Closing his bright blue eyes, he decided now would be a good time to just meditate. Or not think. Or something.

* * *

It had been over twelve hours since the Chosen had dropped the girl Mithos had been looking to kill on his lap. Over five hours since he had forced the boy away from her bedside, and told him to go back to Lloyd and the others. It had been only two hours since she had woken up, yet she seemed perfectly fine.

Unfortunately for Kratos, it had been twelve hours since he had been wondering if what he was doing, what he was going to do, was actually the right thing. Kage, as he had learned was the young woman's name, had turned out to be a bright, funny, and cheerful young lady. She got along well with most of the Renegades, even the reclusive Yuan. Kratos hadn't had the guts to ask Yuan what she had said to make him laugh so hard.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Kratos was pulled put of his reverie by the sound of someone knocking on his office door. "Come in" He murmured, just loudly enough to be heard by the person on the other side of the door, and the person complied, opening the door and stepping in.

It was Kage, except it didn't look like her. She wasn't smiling, like she usually was. Instead she wore a passive face that he had never seen on anyone except Mithos. Her eyes were blank until they focused on him. Suddenly the Angel was hit with a gust of rage so strong, and fast, that he didn't have time to put up his shields to block her attack. She glowered at him, and her mouth seemed to work mechanically to form the worlds she spoke. "What did you do!" The deceptively weak-looking girl spat at him, clenching her jaw shut tight as if to keep out words she could barely control.

Kratos figured this would happen sooner or later. People were people, after all. She may have been able to act happy around the other people in the complex, but she was sure to snap at one moment or another. Now that she was an angel, there would be no turning back. She would either have to throw her lot in with Lloyd, Cruxis, or the Renegades. Cruxis was out of the question- as a Gaurdian she was a serious threat to Mithos, and he would kill her. So that only left two options. Kratos was hoping to send her to Lloyd after a while, but not now. Not while she wasn't ready.

Zelos had taken care of his problems well, it seemed then, when he had offered to shoulder the blame for any of Kage's problems. Emotionally, he meant. Kratos held up a hand to stop her from going off on a tangent. "It was The Chosen." Kage just glared at the man in front of her. "Chosen, Zelos, Chosen. Why does everyone blame Zelos? I know it was him. I'm not talking about 'Angels', genius, what happened to him? Where is he? What have you done to him!" Kage was nearly screaming. Kratos looked at her for a moment. "Calm down. I sent him back to Lloyd and the others. He is not necessary right now." Never had someone talked to him like that. Never. The only person who had ever argued with him about so much as an offhanded insult had been Yuan. Yuan and Lloyd. Yuan hadn't argued with him like that for over 4,000 years. The latter was his son.

Kratos felt… abused? Well, he'd have time to think about her attitude later. "Necessary?" Kage squeaked out, "He is important to me! If not around this stupid tattoo starts hurting, and it's really freaking painful." To prove her point, she pulled down part of the shirt she was wearing, and jabbed at the symbol under her collar. "Pain! It hurts! Angels aren't supposed to feel pain, right? I know this. This feeling is pain. I don't like this. At all." She grumbled out the last few words under her breath, the turned to look back at him. "I need to see him. Take me to him." Kage demanded.

'Well, that was unexpected.' "Pull up your shirt, please." Kratos intoned softly. "I realize that you feel that you have to see him, but that's just not possible at the moment." Kage looked him in the eye. "Why?" She asked simply. "Because," He started "They're in Meltokyo, and currently a blizzard is in that area." Kage slumped against the door and sighed. "Dammit." She hissed. Kratos was sure that was what the Chosen was thinking somewhere, too.

* * *

"Dammit" Zelos muttered a couple of hours later, when the communicator decided just then to turn on, and the image of a certain blond angel appeared on the screen. "My, Chosen, you don't look that happy to see me. Did something happen? You didn't just happen to botch the mission I gave you?" Zelos looked at him, assuming he was talking about Kage. "No. I got it. I'm just.. Tired." He had been saying that a lot lately. Funny thing is, Angels just didn't get sleepy. They didn't _sleep. _Mithos knew this. He wasn't a stupid creator. He had made them.

"Uh-huh." The image was silent a moment, and Zelos waited. Finally, "Angels don't get tired, Zelos. You're acting funny. Well, whatever. Just don't betray me." Everything he had said up to that point had been very un-Yggdrasil like. The last part was stated as a warning. After delivering his message, the image vanished.

"…shit." Zelos had never cursed so much in his life. Kage had sure turned everything upside-down.

* * *

After Kratos had asked her to leave his office, politely, of course, he never yelled, Kage returned to the room she had stayed in before when the two angels had placed the crystal on her, and tried to lie on her bed. The clothes he had given her were almost too painful. The fabric, although smooth to even an angel's hand, seemed too rough, somehow, on her over-sensitive body. Everything she touched felt like it was tightly squeezing bruises that covered her body. She could hear almost everything, and see almost everything. She couldn't sit still for her body felt like it constantly needed to be moving. Every inch of her was awake except her mind, which felt all hazy and foggy.

Kage shook her head, and her long dark hair danced abound her head. Sparks of pain shot to her arm, where the strange tattoo was. She'd had that mark on her arm as long as she could remember. The brunette brushed her fingers over the symbol, and pulled them back with a curse. "Still hurts…" Kage mumbled to herself. "Zelos, where are you when I need you?" The eighteen year old whispered, closing her eyes while finding comfort in the sound of his name.

The next morning Zelos got up to find an envelope on the pillow beside him. Reaching over without getting up, he grabbed it, opened it, and scanned the letter inside. It was short, and to the point. 'Just like him.' The redhead shook his head a bit at the irony of it. The same man who had ordered him to leave her, was now asking him to come back and get her.

_Zelos-_

_Come and get the girl. _

_P.S. Please._

Of course Zelos knew who it was from, even without a signature. No one else knew where she really was, and where he lived except Kratos. Zelos got up and looked out the window, even though he knew what he would find there. The blizzard had stopped. There was no other way he could have gotten the message to him, let along expected Zelos to be able to get to them otherwise.

The Chosen put on his clothes, and disposed of the letter via wicker basket full of random love letters from his Hunnies, and left the room, feeling a little eager, and apprehensive at the same time.

* * *

Kage stood up, and was greeted by a Renegade messenger at her door who seemed pretty nervous. He had taken off his mask in respect. The messenger was barely a man, but too old to be called a boy anymore. He had sky blue eyes and short curly brown hair that was long enough to hide his pointed ears that signified him as a half-elf, along with the slender build that most elfin kind had.

"Uh… H-hello L-llady Kk-kk-kage... I-I am Kk-kafei. L-lord Kr-Kratos want's to s-see you…" He stammered out. Yup. Defiantly nervous. "Hi, Kafei!" Kage smiled with cheer she didn't feel. "Could you lead me to him? I don't know the way around very well." The boy nodded, and led her out the door.

After a while of walking through hallways, Kage began to wonder if he really knew where he was going. She was about to say something when Kafei spoke. "I didn't know Humans could be nice." He said quietly, but loudly enough for her to hear him. Kage looked at him, a little shocked. She had known of Half-elves and of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Angels, but it still felt a little surreal to her. "Why?" Kage asked, shyly.

"My father was Human." He said, calmly, like he had done it before. Since this was familiar ground, he didn't seem so uncomfortable. Kage decided to go along with it. "He was?" She asked. "Yes. My mother had been an Elf. She was very kind, or so everyone had told me. That, and she had loved my father, for all his faults." He stopped for a moment, and Kage took a hold on the moment. "Was? What happened to her?" Kafei turned around and looked at her, then looked in front of him again. "She died when I was born. In childbirth. People say my father was never the same again. He became abusive, and would forget who I was sometimes.

"I was afraid of him. We lived in Ozette at the time. One day he came home late, drunk, and tired to kill me. Instead, I killed him, using some sort of magic I didn't know I had had at the time. Everyone had assumed that I was a Human, since I had never gone outside before, and no one had seen me.

"I was chased out of my village, and was lucky to get away with my life. It was Yuan who found me." The boy blushed, but quickly hid it. "He told me that I was strong, but untrained. I had been seven then. He took me in, and assigned tutors for me. I rarely ever saw him, until I turned sixteen, and I was taken in as a brother of the Renegades, as I learned they were."

As Kafei finished his story, Kage thought to herself. Yuan was still in love with Martel, from what she knew. Although to some people he may look gay, but he didn't seem to be. Kafei obviously had it for his teacher, but Kage wondered if he even had a chance. Somewhere inside, she knew he probably really thought of Kafei as more of a son then anything else.

Kage waited a moment before speaking up. "My father left my Mum' and I when I was too young to remember him. I have a step-dad, but I don't know him, and I don't know where my Mom is anymore. I was always given trouble for it at school, because no one knew what I was. Before Kratos and Zelos took me here I was dying and in lots of pain because of what had happened at home, and because I'm here, in this world." Kafei looked like he was about to say something, but that was when they reached the door to Yuan's study, and the door opened.

The half-elf boy bowed, and exited the scene. Kage wondered briefly if she would meet him again, and walked into the heavily decorated office.

"I see that you are doing well." Yuan looked up at her from the picture he had been holding. Kage glanced at it a second before looking up. "I'm well, thanks. Who is that a picture of?" She asked, though she knew well who they were. "…" Yuan looked down at the picture a moment before picking it up, and handing it to her. "That is a picture of myself and my comrades 4,000 years ago." He said, his voice betraying no emotion, as usual.

The picture was of a young blue haired man smirking deviously with his arm around the waist of a young blonde woman, who looked like she was laughing. Clinging onto one of her arms was a small child with short cut blonde hair that must have been Mithos as a kid, he looked like he was about to fall down. Noishe was rubbing his head against Mithos' leg. Standing near him with his arms crossed, wearing his trademark purple uniform was Kratos, with his face turned away, trying to conceal a smile on his lips, but failing. They all looked so "… _happy_…"

"What?" Yuan looked at her oddly. Kage looked up at him, a little sad to have to leave the picture. Handing it back to him, she spoke. "Sorry. I must have thought aloud again… You all just seemed to be so happy." He could tell she was thinking what she wasn't asking. 'What happened…?'

Yuan took the picture and looked at it wistfully. "Died." Is all he said, and put the picture back down. "About Kratos…" Kage knew he was trying to change the subject, but she wouldn't allow it. "Died?" she interjected, innocently.

He looked through her. "Yes. She was killed, and we all died." Kage looked at him, trying to mask her sadness. She knew that. She knew how that felt. When Kage was a teen, her best friend was murdered. Everyone had loved him. Trying to make her voice work, she gave up, and got out an 'Ah…' It didn't go unnoticed by Yuan, however, who looked her in the eyes, finally, his green eyes meeting her dark ones. "You too?" Kage just closed her eyes and nodded. Her voice wasn't working at the moment.

"Then, you understand. I need you do us all a favor." He spoke, his voice emotionless again. Kage looked up. "A favor? 'Us all'?" Yuan spoke us. "Yes. A favor to all of us left, who can remember.

"I need you to take this… and go to Lloyd" The blue-haired former Angel held out a long black bow with horns on both side, and a quiver of black fletched arrows.

**

* * *

**

**A.U.: Well, that felt long and dramatic. Dude. I loved writing about Yuan. hearts**

**Zelos: I thought you loved ME!**

**Zaki: hits Zelos Of course I love you! glomps Yuan**

**Yuan: sweatdrop**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Zelos was just about finished packing his bags when Sheena popped into the room with a scowl. "Where do you think you're going?" The red-head looked up, his sapphire eyes glimmering with amusement. "I'm going to pick up Kage, of course. The doctor just gave me a call. It will only take a moment with my reheard, so don't freak, Hunny!" The ninja woman just glared at him, and left the room, muttering something about 'perverts' and 'child molesters'. Zelos shook his head, and finished gathering his supplies. Looking in the mirror, he tried to fix his hair. No matter how hard he tried he could never get his hair to stay straight, but his Hunnies didn't seem to mind that much.

He straightened his pink coat, and was about to leave the room, when he remembered that he had left his bag on the ground. As he went to pick it up, he saw a bit of red peeking out from underneath his bed. Zelos went down to pull it out, and when he did, he noticed that it was a rag doll of some sort. When he realized what it was, he gasped. At a closer look, he saw the coat that the hand made doll wore was a faded pink, with brown tassels that looked like some had fallen off from too much handling. His other signature item, his white headband, was glued to the dolls plush head with some sort of fabric glue. "This is… me?" He whispered.

To say in the least, Zelos was a little disturbed. Was it some sort of voodoo doll? Was it placed here as a warning? He turned the doll over to inspect it for any marks of dolly-torture, but other then the grime that covered it, there was nothing really that suspicious about the mini version of him. Lifting up the pink coat, he saw that in black ink, someone had written something.

"_Zel-kun" _

_Owned by Kage N_

_If found, return to _

_Avren Pt.77093_

_Apt. 001 _

Zelos looked at the plushie again. This was an item obviously held dear by the girl he had 'saved'. After a moments thought, he packed the doll in with the other stuff he had brought with him. Hair supplies, and such, and left for the Tethe'alla Renegade base.

---------------------------------------

As soon as Kage left Yuan's office, she immediately was thinking about what he had said. Her mind flashed back to just a few moments ago. _She was killed, and we all died. _She couldn't get his voice out of her head. He confused her. If Mithos was trying to resurrect his sister, who was Martel, and also Yuan's love, then why wasn't he on Mithos' side, instead of trying to stop him? What was this all really about?

She pushed up her shoulders, still unaccustomed to the weight of her new weapons. No doubt, when she got back, the others would wonder where she got them. Hopefully Zelos would help her come up with some excuse. He did kinda owe her. Then again, so did she. 'It balances out, really. I'm able to keep my life and… well, normally I would be angry at someone for making such a choice for me, but what's done, is done, and I am already an Angel.' Kage walked down the hall, keeping an eye out for the brunette Renegade she had seen moments before. With no sign of him, she began the short walk back to the room she had woken up in. She picked up her small amount of items, then paused. How was she going to get back to Zelos' mansion? It was true that she knew how to get there in the game, but in the game, the forests were like grass, and the mountains molehills. She had no map, no reheard, no boat, and no experience in fighting. Hell, she had never left the city. So again, she asked herself, 'How am I going to get to Meltokio?' Just then, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by a gruff voice telling her that someone was here to see her.

Kage picked up her stuff, and slung the things over her shoulder. Whoever it was would just have to take her as she was. When she opened the door, she was met face to face with an obviously very perturbed Zelos. "Uh… hi--!" The Chosen of Tethe'alla was cut off as he received a semi-painful tackle hug from the newly 'born' angel. "Zel-kun! Where have you been!" His eyes widened in shock. Shouldn't she be hitting him now? Sheena would have. Raine would have. Hell, he would have probably hit himself. Zelos struggled to remain balanced with the small dark eyed woman swinging from his neck. "Uh… C'cahn't… breeatch.." He was having trouble breathing, indeed, and speaking required breathing, at least on his world.

"Oh, well that won't do!" She let go of him almost immediately. While Zelos rubbed the back of his neck, Kage was looking him up and down, as if appraising him. The Chosen looked at her with a tad bit of amusement. "Like what you see?" Kage could feel her face heat up, and she quickly tried to pull her eyes away from him, but she couldn't. She covered her face with her hands. "Oh it's okay, Hunny! I know, everyone wants me, you probably couldn't resist a look!" He stated it like it was a fact, and Kage blushed several shades darker then his hair. He smirked, and decided that this was the perfect time to get a little revenge for the first night they met. Without waiting for her reply to his other question, he bent down, and planted a kiss on her lips.

At first, Kage didn't respond, she was too shocked. 'What in the name of Martel is he _doing_!' but after a second, she leaned in and kissed him back. Zelos' eyes widened a moment, but he didn't pull back. The kiss continued to grow deeper, until they both heard an embarrassed-sounding cough. The couple broke up, and turned around, red staining both of their cheeks. It was Kratos. He looked greatly flustered, and it took him a while to be able to speak. "Zelos," He began, ignoring the sound of footsteps that were getting louder around the corner. "I called you here to pick up the troublemaker here, not fondle her in hallway when she hasn't even completely left her room." Kage tried to protest, but all that came out was a squeak. Zelos was frozen.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and Yuan poked his head of blue hair around the corner. "Who's fondling who! I swear, if Kafei is molesting one of our new recruits again, I'm going to- oh. It's only Zelos." Zelos fumed. "_Only_ Zelos! I'll have you know that **I **am the **almighty **Zelos of the **supreme **Zelosness!" Kage shook her head. "No that's Yuan." The blue-haired elf looked at her oddly. "I am…?" She laughed. "You don't remember…? Yuan of the ultimate…" Yuan blanched. "Yes. Right. Indeed. Zelos, you are dismissed, Kratos, Botta is looking for you. He has… financial problems to deal with. And he needs you." What he wasn't saying was that it was because Kage had cost them quite a bit of money in repairs. And since Kratos had brought the walking ball of concentrated chaos, he would be the one to pay the bill.

Kratos just nodded, and headed towards the other man's office. Yuan looked at them sharply. "Kage. Remember what I told you. Go to Lloyd and the others." 'You are the only real hope, for all of us.', he thought, but didn't say anything else. As he turned, Zelos gave Kage an odd look, and they both left the building. When they reached the reheard, Kage looked at Zelos. "You aren't going to fly with your wings?" Zelos looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "How did you…? Oh, right. I don't have my wings yet. I haven't finished going through the angel transformation. Even if I did, I wouldn't use them. Lloyd… isn't supposed to know." There were so many things he wanted to ask her. What had Yuan meant? Did he want Kage to fight with Lloyd and the others? Would she? Did she know what he intended to do?

"Oh." She said. He hopped in the aircraft with ease, and was about to help up Kage, but she jumped into the reheard, and sat in his lap. Zelos looked at her in shock. Had she really gone through the entire transformation in only one night? She seemed to have no qualms about using her power in front of other people, if anything, she seemed to be a natural at it. He wondered what had happened while he was gone. More so, he wondered what had happened to her before she came to him. For surely, she was there for him. Right?

Kage, on the other hand, was thinking hard about Zelos. 'Still going through the angelic transformation?' It had been frightening to her. She could still remember the night before. The numbness. The panic. She had been nearly paralyzed with fear, although the shock of wearing her favorite characters clothes had shocked her out of her drama. Was he really going to go through all that? It seemed like it would take longer for him…

Zelos had noticed how she had been thinking. He felt bad about lying to her. He was a complete angel, but he didn't want her to see it. Him as he was. He would postpone it as long as possible. 'Sometimes a lie is kinder then the truth' he thought, and asked her as they set off, "Kage," She leaned into him as a kind of acknowledgment. "What happened to you? When my nurse was bathing you, she said that she saw that you were covered in bruises and scars. Would you tell me?" He could feel her tense up. "…" She didn't say anything. Her silence was answer enough, but he had to press her. "Please? I'll let you ask me anything you want…" She loosened up a bit. "Promise?" She asked, her voice so quiet he could barely hear her. "Promise." He didn't stop to think about what he was doing, he just did it. What would be, would be.

She nodded, and began her story. "When I was around four years old, my father tried to kill me, and when he failed, abandoned my mother and me. I don't remember much about him, save that he was incredibly beautiful, and cruel. My Mom was never quite the same. She re-married several times, and on the fourth time, she married a man called Shio.

"Shio is a horrible person. My Mom disappeared about two weeks before I woke up here, and Shio said he was looking for her, and took me out to eat. I took Ze- my doll with me, and was really suspicious. He ended up driving me out to the desert, and leaving me out in a shack. I was there for three days, and I had nothing to eat, or drink. Eventually, on the third night, there was a harvest moon. I went outside… Oh, Zel," She whispered, "It was like I was being called. I felt wanted for the first time, I followed a whisper to a stone dais, and I think I broke my leg, somehow, I ended up here…"

He interrupted her, "That doesn't explain all the injuries you sustained." She looked at him oddly. "I was abused. People have been trying to hurt me ever since I was little. I had to learn to defend myself, but I never could. My Mom lost her mind, and I was left alone." "How did you know about us?" Kage looked down. "It- I was- You are-" She gave up with a sigh. "You are in a fantastical story played in a game created on my world." He looked at her again. "Are you saying that I am a pawn on a chessboard, or something?" Kage shook her head. "No, no, no. Games in our world are like… plays. On screens. With high clarity. And you control the characters with a little remote called a controller. You are like… a cartoon. You have cartoons here, right? Not that you weren't always real… You would have had to of been, for me to be here." It took Zelos a while for it all to sink in, and when it did, he still didn't get it. He wasn't sure he wanted to. "What would you call your planet?" He finally asked. "Actually? Like it's given name? We call it Earth, but a long time ago, it was Gaia. Named after an Earthly goddess." He looked at her sharply, "You have goddesses on Gaia as well?" Kage smiled. "Not in your sense of the word." She grew quiet for a moment. "They don't exist… at all, that we can prove, but we worship them. Like totems."

Zelos shook his head, temporarily looking away from his steering. "This is all a little too weird for me." Kage smirked. "Like your world isn't a 'little too weird' for me? Where I come from, there are no Angels, no magic, no Elves, no half elves, no Cruxis, no crystals, no floating cities, no dragons, sorcerers, or bird-people. No summon spirits, no ninja's, no kings, no royalty, and no reheards."

"What you would call a 'great city' we would call fantasy, what you would call a 'grand structure' we would call ancient ruins. Everything is… bigger. Nothing is ever the same." Kage stopped. "However…" Zelos picked up where she left off, "Racism? Sacrifices? Political intrigue?" Kage laughed. "Indeed, we have all that. Our current president- you might call him a King, save for we choose our leaders, at least in my country, is an ass. At least in my opinion- there are parties-" "We have dinner parties here, too!" Kage looked like she was about to explode with laughter. "Political parties. Assumed by the working class." Kage tried to explain. Zelos cut her off. "We have parties with leaders, too!" The girl shook her head. "No Zelos. The 'Parties' I am speaking of our groups of people with different ideas. These people get in fights. Religion causes war. Gods, I never knew explaining the system of my world could be so hard… there is, like, too much to explain…"

"What about religion, then?" He asked, trying to make up for what he had said earlier. "Don't even start on that. There are waaayyy too many of them." "Tell me some." Kage raised an eyebrow. "Which one? Hindu, Buddhism, Christianity? Jewish, Pagan, Wicca? Oh- Muslims? Which one!" Zelos shook his head, and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Why do you need so many religions? Why would any world need to be that complicated?" Kage laughed, "I have no idea. With a world full of only Humans… we have over complicated things. We call what we have 'rights' but in all truth, I really don't think we have any freedom at all. Not like I should be the one to speak." Zelos looked at her a moment. She came from another world, and had experienced things he probably never would. How many others like her existed on her world… on Earth? He couldn't help but wonder if there were people like him.

"And Chosen's? Is there anything like a sacrifice in your world?" Kage shook her head. "No one person is sacrificed, however, many die for many different reasons. War. Famine. Starvation. Murder. Some people die from being assassinated, and still some kill themselves. Some would say that they did it for others, and although they may have… No. We don't have any system like that of the World Regeneration. However, we have a legend…" Zelos perked up at this. "Legend?" "Once, a long time ago, there was a man who gave his life for our sins. He was said to be 'The Child of God'. There are a lot of people who hold to that religion. As there are many who do not. I believe, that we all, in a sense, do have to give something up in our lives. Maybe more than one thing."

"A man who gave his life up for you? That's sounds suspiciously like the ritual of the Chosen." Kage laughed at that. "No… the Chosen is not necessarily willing… He or She is deemed a Sacrifice at birth… This person was said to be God and His Child, and to have done it willingly." Kage scowled, and grumbled, "What fool would give his life for a world that never saw him as anything but a tool? I wouldn't… stand for it. Never." Zelos looked a little shocked. He had assumed that, unlike Lloyd and the others she could condemn the Chosen. However… "Kage?" The girl looked up. "I think I found something of yours…" He turned away with a blush when she asked him what it was. "Ah… a doll…" Kage jumped. "You… found… Z-Zel-kun? I-it was made to…" Zelos nodded. "Look like me? Yeah. Nice job on the coat." He saw her smile at that. So she had made it, just like he thought. "Why did you…?" "Oh," Kage began, "When I lived on Earth, I had no one to talk to you, and one day… I went to a store, and found a game called 'Tales of Symphonia' I picked it up, and I played it, and since I was always alone… you all became my friends. When Shio took me away, I'd had to leave behind all my dolls but one. The other dolls were not that well made, and I always brought Zel-kun with me. So I brought Zel with me, and I had to leave Yuan and Botta and Kratos and Martel behind. Also Tabatha. Zelos looked at her oddly. "Botta?" She looked flustered. "Well, Yuan would have been alone if he didn't have a …friend… so I made a Botta… doll…" If Zelos noticed all of the things left unsaid, he didn't say anything, and Kage was glad.

"GALD!" She screamed abruptly. Zelos jumped. "Holy shi- Money? What?" Kage giggled. "Gald it exists here. And Apple gels. And pretty redheads, who almost seem to have split personalities!" Zelos coughed. "Who has split personalities?" He asked, looking pointedly at her. Kage laughed. "Oh, don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" She said in a mocking tone. "Hey! That's my line- waitaminute…" He narrowed his eyes. "You are so evil." Kage laughed maliciously. "Indeed!" Zelos rolled his eyes. She was going to be the death of him.

-----------------------------------------

When they arrived at Zelos' house in Meltokio, Kage looked like she was about to have a seizure. "Uh, Kage, are you alright?" She squealed, and jumped around. "It's Zel-kun's _house_! In Zel-kun's _city_! In Zel-kun's _world_!" Sheena chose that moment to walk outside. "What's all this racket?" She muttered, scratching her head. "I see you have acquired yet another groupie. What do you call this one?" Zelos laughed, "Hunny, this is Sheena, my Voluptuous Hunny, and Sheena, I call this one, 'Kage'." Kage jumped and squealed. "And he called me 'Hunny'! His trademark phrase! OMG!" Her eyes were as big a saucers. Kage waved her hands in the air in a very chibi like manor. He had to wonder, though… "Yes, and you are wearing his clothes." He said with a wink. Kage jumped at that. "Zel-Zel-kun's clothes?" Hearts drifted above her head in a very Raine-like way. "I shall wear them, always!"

Zelos raised an eyebrow. Sebastian wouldn't much like that. He never did like smelly people. Zelos had learned that the hard way in grade school, and now it had become habit to look and smell gorgeous. Kage smiled. "K-Kage? No way. That half-dead child that clung to you for several nights?" A spark appeared in Sheena's eyes. "What did you give her?" Zelos laughed nervously. That was Sheena's you-will-now-feel-much-pain look. "Seriously, though," The ninja started after she had finished pummeling Zelos. "She doesn't look young enough to be Kage. When I last saw her…" Kage interrupted, "I'm the same age as you, Sheena-san!" The purple clad combatant looked at her, "Nineteen? No way." Her voice, however betrayed her thoughts. She did look around Sheena's age, the only thing was that her long hair dwarfed her body, and she seemed very small in the clothes that Zelos had lent her. Kage caught Sheena staring at her hair. "Yeah, it could do with a trim…" Zelos arranged to have her hair cut at his favorite salon, and Kage looked like a person who had just found out that she had inherited the whole of Tethe'alla after having lived in the slums all her life. "Uh… Kage?"

"Zel-kun!" She ran up, and hugged him, letting herself linger a bit, and then looked at Sheena. "Sheena!" And hugged her. Sheena shook her head. "This is nothing but trouble, Zelos." Kage calmed down enough to catch her breath and reply. "Trouble?" She let a chill slip into her voice, part of what she felt. "I realize that Kage is new, and familiar with this world. However, she needs to realize that this is not all fun and games." Kage nodded. "I know full well of the condition of the two worlds, Sheena Fujibayashi." Zelos was a little disturbed. Her voice was no longer that of the girl he had come to know, but rather one he had become familiar with in Cruxis. The voice of an angel putting the mission of resurrecting Martel before all else. She was… "We will need to talk to Lloyd and the others about this."

With that, she walked into the mansion, Zelos and Kage trailing behind her.


End file.
